Endothelin-1 is a potent vasconstrictor and is implicated in the pathophysiology in adenocarcinoma, more specifically to prostate cancer. Selective antagonists may have an impact on the progression of tumors and the pain associated with osteoblastic skeletal pain. The purposes of this study are: To assess the safety and estimated maximum tolerated dose following daily oral administration of ABT-627 in patients with refractory adenocarcinoma. To determine a dosing regimen (qd, bid, tid) of ABT-627 which allows greatest daily dose safe for future Phase II testing. To observe any effects on pain control or any anti-tumor effects which could be attributable to ABT-627 in this patient population.